User talk:Foreborn
Administration To tell you the truth I was actually surprised to be given these rights, and I will make sure Project McCall will grow in all ways, and to keep things in check.....oh Lord Foreborn. ;). - User:11Morey July 5, 2011 2:41 PM (EST) Hello, Foreborn. I noticed that the wiki hasn't had any real activity for the last week or so, but I have been checking daily to make sure no vandal pops up. Now I don't know if you also patrol, but could I be given Rollback rights? Thanks. --''Mr.Trollin, 1st class'''' 15:05, October 14, 2012 (UTC)(Excuse my signature'' :My signature has an image in it that is not featured on the wiki. I don't feel like I should upload it but it could be useful; it is the gold trophy image for the PS3. I find it to be somewhat of a braggart's image and phrase, but I needed a unique signature so I made this one. :Thanks for the trust. I'll be sure to keep an eye out on vandals. :--''Mr.Trollin, 1st class'''' 23:52, October 16, 2012 (UTC)'' Thanks for the offer, i will gladly be an admin here. -overlord- (talk) 21:04, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Ok, thanks. If i add some news i'll try to add just those things which are interesting and "important". For example that one i just created. -overlord- (talk) 12:12, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Bios, Timelines, and the CoJ: Graphic Novel Foreborn, remember when I had those bios on BiB's characters? Well it turns out that it was actually from a poster that was going to be in the Collector's Edition (It was replaced with a poster on the weapon stats), the guy had asked Techland if the information should be considered canon, and they replied that even though it was cut out, it is still considered canon. So If you want, I can bring up that site again. Background HI! You can change the background via . Ausir(talk) 22:52, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :It has to be 100 kB or smaller. You need to compress it if it's larger. Ausir(talk) 05:53, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Music and Cut Content The soundtracks for all three games can be purchased off of Itunes. relatively cheap too. The composer was Pawel Blasczak. Now for the writers of the games, Haris Orkin and Pawel Selinger Also, I think we should make a page about cut content, or beta items. As I have found quite a bit for all three games. For one, an early, early, early trailer for Call of Juarez when it was revealed in 2005 (With the name, The Lawman), it appears that Ray was originally going to be a sheriff. Hope looked slightly different (It had buildings that were cut). Gameplay featurs were cutout (Using smoke to chase out enemies into the line of fire, using the whip to make enemies drop weapons. Knives were going to be useable (The one Juarez uses.) I will keep looking for more, cause I think there were other things I didn't notice. For Bound in Blood, the mission where at the end, Ray, Thomas, and Seeing Farther are in the canoe and are on the rapids, the canoe was originally going to be "useable". Alligators were going to be in the game (They were taken out at probably mid to late production as a 3d model (very detailed btw), was made, and rattlesnakes were going to return but were cut. the Sprignfield model 1861 was going to be useable, but was cut and is now only used by NPCs in Chapter I. Enemies were going to be way, way, way more varied than what they are currently (in terms of looks, I mean mexicans only have two different facial designs in the final version of Bound in Blood). Cut SP dlc (Possibly set between Chapter III and IV). - User:11Morey October 17, 2011 5:22 PM (EST) Bios Here are the Bound in Blood bios. Some information is already known, but there also are a few new bits of info: Ray McCall- The firstbornson of a farmer from Georgia, Ray was idolized by his father and was pursued by his siblings as a role model. He grew up on a pedestal without seeing any authority, and was always in the center of interest. The only true value of what he been taught, is a family. Ray was authoritative figure. During the Civil War, Ray fought for the South. However, Ray was demoted from Officer to Sergeant for insubordination. Although Ray has strongly rooted family values and the need to safeguard the family, he feels a personal grudge against Thomas, the cause of which is a woman (daughter of U.S. Marshal Mike). Ray is deadly in combat for short distances. He loves guns and uses them in a truly professional manner. His favorite weapon is a set of Quickshooters but also knows how to use sticks of dynamite and a shotgun or rifle. Ray is also physically stronger than his brother. Thomas McCall- The second son ofa farmer from Georgia. Thomas grew up in the shadow of his brother Ray, mainly because their father put him as a role model. Because of this, Thomas was much closer to his mother than his father. Although he instilled the values of family ties Thomas became a loner. During the Civil War he fought in the Confederate army, rising to the rank of lieutenant. Thomas is secretive, cherishing self-control and independence. Thomas also has a strong attraction to women, and uses it to compete with Ray. Thomas is agile, and his favorite weapon is the rifle. Thomas is also an expert with a bow and knives. His agility allows him to climb up using a lasso. Even though he is agile, he is still strong, to the point of being able to lift Ray up to get him to higher ground. William McCall- William is the youngest of the McCall brothers. William underwent a severe illness, which nearly cost him his life. Because of this, William grew up sickly and frail. He grew up under the wings of his mother and connected more with Thomas than with Ray. By nature William is modest and calm, and never was any competition for his brethren (Ray and Thomas deeply liked him and protected him when needed). When he grew up William decided to become a pastor. His education however was interrupted by war. When the McCall’s father died, and the brothers went to battle, William felt it was his familial duty to care for their mother. Marisa McCall- Marisa is a beautiful woman and femme fatale for Ray and Thomas. Marisa’s childhood was the worst part of her life. She does not remember her parents, and was often sexually abused by her stepfather. Marisa grew up in Juarez in a poor “family”. She was also considered “weak” by her “adoptive” family. To her “family” Marisa was a straggler and a dredge. When she became a teenager, Marisa realized, she could use her looks to get what she wanted or needed. Marisa fled “home” and joined in with bad company. There, she met Juan Mendoza, figuring she could live a life of luxury and care. However, she quickly realized Juan treated her like her stepfather did. Marisa still stayed with him, afraid that he would kill her, and is desperately trying to look for a way to free herself from her situation. Jeremy Barnsby- Barnsby fought in the Civil War, commanding troops at the rank of Colonel. He became infamous for his “unique” harshness and violent action towards his subordinates (His troop was documented as having the highest percentage of desertion in any regiment in the Confederate Army). Due to his frequent arguments with his superiors, he was denied a promotion to the rank of General. After the war, Barnsby refused to lay down his arms and together with the remaining members of his unit, created a guerrilla struggle against Washington D.C. which has considered him an outlaw. His personal mission is to persecute deserters from his troop. Juan “Juarez” Mendoza- Juan was born into a poor family who soon abandoned him. Juan decided to live the hard way of life. Without love, or a family, he became a ruthless gangster. Juan discovered a ruined fort outside of Juarez where he decided to settle down as the leader of a band of cutthroats. Juan also became attracted by the local legend of the Gold of Juarez. Juan soon drove out most competition, where he became known as the “King of Bandits”. The city of Juarez soon became associated with Juan, and the named “Juarez” stuck with him. Later on, Juan discovered Marisa. He however deemed Marisa greedy, and did not particularly like her, save for her looks. Juarez allowed her to associate with others, but quickly became jealous of them and limited her freedom. Juarez is currently still searching for the Gold of Juarez. The Bound in Blood bios I had to translate to English from Polish, so they might sound wierd. Why I appreciate the way we run things here Going to other wikis really makes me appreciate the way we run things here...why? Because anyone can find (almost) everything pertaining to the Call of Juarez wiki. "Almost" because our wiki is unfinished (Although I doubt it will ever be "complete". There are some wikis out there that do things that really bug me, and seem more like a hinderance than trying to help. The Wikis names will not be mentioned to prevent slandering. Here are the things that bug me: Wiki #1- Weapon/object articles use the first game's name for the item. If the name gets changed in the sequel, they will make a redirect. Why it is unhelpful: I could spend ages looking for something based on its name, only to find out I had the right article (This is especially unhelpful if the article is incomplete). Wiki #2- Weapons are treated as fictional, and no real life information pertaining to a weapon is allowed. Wishlist blogs are banned. - User:1morey Why it is unhelpful: This practically is the reason why SOME gamers know diddly squat about weapons. (I'm thankful for IMFDB though. Anyways, sorry for the rant, I needed to vent this. BTW, I have a few more questions 1. Hypothetical Question #1: What if in maybe 5-10 years, CoJ 1 gets remade, and characters have different looks, maybe some gameplay changes and plot changes, what will we do? 2. Hyothetical Question #2: What if there is a character in a future CoJ game that looks similar to a character from a previous CoJ game but has a minor role in the game (e.g. background/cutscene character) (Maybe fans will assume it is so-and-so from Call of Juarez: """"""). Will we make a mention in the character we assume to be so-and-so, or will they get their own article. Sorry for my endless questions, I feel it is better to ask now than figure out what to do later. Anyways, I'll be taking a break from editing. I need to finish Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 on veteran, finish Medal of Honor: Airborne on Expert, and get the "Zombie Genocidest" and "Littlest Genocide" achievements on Left 4 Dead. - [[User:11Morey August 9, 2012 2:10 AM (EST) I even found pictures that have Chapters labels from the guide Techland/Ubisoft released for the game. RE: Hi. To be honest, i don't have so much experience with Wikia. Or i can't say how much is much. But Call of Juarez was my first wikia where i visited (and edited, 19 months ago) and i have learned some basic things here, so i have been editing couple others wiki's randomly. But mine main focus have been here because this is THE game series to me... Hard to say which one is my favorite, first one or BiB. I love both. Maybe multiplayer is better in the first one and singleplayer is better in Bound In Blood. But i have played BiB's multiplayer also many many hours and singleplayer experience in the first one is also amazing... I really can't say :P -overlord- (talk) 11:39, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Well i think it was a decent game. It has its flaws but there are also moment's when i enjoyed it. Ben reminds a lot of Ray, as it was supposed to... Even though Ray would beat him 10-0. As a Call of Juarez game (=wild west) it was a "little" disappointment. But overall i liked it after i get over that it was modernised. -overlord- (talk) 16:19, September 23, 2012 (UTC) RE: O'Brian No, Donovan is the guy in the background to Ray's left at the beginning of Chapter I (he uses the "Freeman" face model). O'Brian #1 goes up to Ray and says "Yes sir." (right before getting sniped). After killing the Union Soldiers in concentration mode, Fox and his men come up. Fox says "Smith! O'Brian! Get over here!". The only person that comes is a man who looks like the first O'Brian (but different patch on his shoulders). - User:11Morey September 18, 2012 9:05 PM (EST) Level Names Here are the names: Episode I: The Prodigal Son Returns Episode II: Let He Who Is Without Sin... Episode III: Live by the Sword, Die by the Sword Episode IV: He Shall Flee from the Iron Weapon Episode V: The Realm of Death Below Episode VI: Man's Hand Assaults the Steel Bull Episode VII: Then Thundered the Horse's Hoofs Episode VIII: Out of Darkness the Eyes of the Blind Will See Episode IX: Search the River, Brings Hidden Things to Light Episode X: A Pursuer Swifter Than Eagles in the Sky Episode XI: Then He Remembered His Dreams Episode XII: Treasures Hidden in the Sand Episode XIII: The Old Path That Evil Men Have Trod Episode XIV: Every Man Armed for Battle Episode XV: Rescue Me from the Wicked by Your Sword - User:11Morey September 28, 2012 2:42 PM (EST) What we know so far * Opening cutscene is set in Abilene, Kansas, 1910 * First mission is set December 23, 1880 * Second (not known for sure) mission is in 1881 * Characters listening to Silas' story: Molly, Dwight, Jack, Steve, Ben * Characters in real-life: Billy the Kid, Dirty Dave, Ben Ollinger, Charlie Bowdre, Jesse James, John Wesley Hardin, Pat Garrett *Weapons: Colt Single Action Army is now "Six-Shooter" Shotgun returns, is now a Whitney 10 gauge shotgun (sawn-off variant called: "Sawed-off Shotgun" Winchester Model 1892 Mare's Leg (new weapon)- Short Rifle Winchester Model 1892- Classic Rifle Quickshooter- Smith & Wesson Schofield Ranger- Colt Model 1851 Navy Gatling Gun * Weapon melee returns * Horses return (no duh) * Chickens return * Secrets return, now called: Nuggets of Truth * Enemy types: Shotgunner- Big guy toting a double-barreled shotgun Shielder- Thug that uses a door (possibly other objects) for a makeshift shield. I plan on returning over the summer, hopefully (because I'll be getting a job, and spending time with the girl), I'll try and finish up on pages and other stuff, because we are REALLY REALLY BEHIND on this wiki. We still need pages for stuff from the past three games. So I have an idea. Maybe you could work on pages for CoJ 1 (finishing the mission, locations, and any remaining character pages, and achievements. Someone else could work on the remaining pages for Bound in Blood, and I can finish the pages for Call of Juarez: The Cartel. And do not worry about pictures. I have pictures for a bunch of stuff. - User:11Morey April 22, 2013 6:22 PM (EST) Interview I like some of your questions. Some of them, I never thought of, and others are actually pretty good. However, I can provide an answer for why Gunslinger is a downloadable title. Because The Cartel was not a huge success (It was a success fiancially, but not critically, but for reasons I would rather not debate), Techland decided to play it safe, and make the next game a downloadable title, that way, they can see if the series can continue. Which I think it will. Anyways, I have some questions of my own I would like to ask. * *1. What is the whole backstory on the Alcazar, how it came to exist, how it became abandoned (before Juarez used it as a fort), and what happened to the fort between the events of CoJ 1 and The Cartel? *2. Has the medallion been lost forever? 3. In the McCall mansion, there is a painting of a young man in attire circa 1820s-1830s. Is this the father of the McCall Brothers? What are the names of the McCall parents? *4. Is the druglord Juan Mendoza related to Juan "Juarez" Mendoza? *5. Is there any possibility of a future game explaining the fate of the unnamed deputy from the Extra missions from CoJ 1, or is his story intentionally left open ended? And what is his actual name? *6. Why did Juarez neglect his fortress between Bound in Blood and CoJ 1? Was he being attacked by the Mexican government? Or even the French military during the Occupation (Which ended in 1867) *7. How did Michael Duke come to know of the Gold of Juarez? *8. Does Ben McCall know of his Hispanic ancestry, his surname coming from a famous gunfighter, and did he have any knowledge of the Gold of Juarez prior to the events of the game? *9. Could you explain how the Gold of Juarez came to be re-discovered and placed in the Juarez National Museum? *10. Would you say Eddie Guerra was struck by the Call of Juarez, or were Ben and Kim also suffering the effects of the curse? *11. What tribe does Jessica Stone descend from. It appears Patrick Stone is of Irish or Scottish heritage, and Ben mentions her being "half-Indian". *12. I noticed rattlesnakes and alligators were cut from Bound in Blood...and the computer files of The Cartel make mention of rattlesnakes. Would you care to share any other cut content that was originally going to appear in CoJ 1, Bound in Blood, and The Cartel? *13. While the Cartel was not as well recieved, it does has a small minority of fans. If the guys at Techland were given the time and resources, would trying for another Neo-Western game be a possibility (possibly even put closure to Ben's story), or is The Cartel going to be your only attempt at the Neo-Western genre? *14. What were your maor influences on making The Cartel. I noticed that several of the achievements are references to many cop films from the 1970s and 1980s. But are any specific characters, or missions in the game supposed to be a nod to any particular film? *15. I noticed that in The Cartel, you dropped the weapon conditions system. Real-life drug cartels are widely known for making use of ornately decorated weapons, and street gangs are known for using firearms that are in any condition. I assume it wasn't implemented because of budget or time constraints, but was that feature originally going to appear in the game? *16. Many people have noticed the Laddergoat: The Movie dvd in the mission "For" in The Cartel, as well as its achievement. Are there any other collectables in the game (Not including the Secret Agenda items), or is that the only one? *17. Will Silas Greaves encounter any characters from previous CoJ games, or will there be new characters that have knowledge of events from CoJ 1 or Bound in Blood? *18. IMFDB has noted your games (especially The Cartel), for your wide variety of weaponry in the games. Exactly how many weapons will we expect to be able use in Gunslinger? Will the weapons be exclusively firearms or will there be other weapons we can use? *19. Are there any plans of creating novelizations of the four games? It would be rather cool to be reading Call of Juarez books. *20. Do you intend on releasing a proper family tree of the Billy Candle family? User:11Morey April 24, 2013 3:03 PM (EST) I hope that this interview happens, Haris seems to be cool guy. It's going to be very hard time for him to answer all those questions, haha. Right now i don't have many questions, here is a few: *1. How Ray get that scar on his lips *2. How Ray get his platemail breastplate armor? *3. How was Marc Alaimo chosen to be Ray's voice? Will we hear him in any future projects? He is great Not related to CoJ: 4. Is your next story already ready or is it in the works? Does game developers give an idea or how does it goes? -overlord- (talk) 16:45, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Meleeing No, you cannot melee in the Xbox 360 version of CoJ 1, (but you can use your fists outside of fistfights). And yes, the Xbox 360 version has regenerating health. - User:11Morey April 29, 2013 9:13 AM (EST) Comic http://images.wikia.com/callofjuarez/images/6/63/Call_of_Juarez_comics.jpg Straight off the Wiki. Note: There is another "page" detailing Billy Candle, but that one has been lost. I've tried going to the site where I got that one (which was an article on the (at the time), upcoming "Call of Juarez" game), and it seems to have been removed. But it was a pretty interesting read though (the comic). - User:11Morey April 29, 2013 3:10 PM (EST)